


Voided Vision

by spookimew



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), StarClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookimew/pseuds/spookimew
Summary: SunClan, RavineClan, and MistClan: all guided by the help of their ancestors, the three Clans have managed to survive for this long. However, when StarClan seems to suddenly disappear, they realize they must follow their own path until StarClan returns to them- if StarClan returns to them. Is it possible to have faith and stay strong, even during the darkest of nights?
Kudos: 2





	Voided Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the allegiances for SunClan, RavineClan, and MistClan if you'd like to see them. They don't have relations or ages yet and I'm still adding that, but everyone is listed here: http://apawineachworld.com/untoldlegacy/?shareGuid=94caf729-cc46-adcb-0b2c-4872b95ab4cf

The ground beneath Sootspark’s paws was soft with the drizzling rain that fell from the sky, the grass sparkling with starlight in the droplets that clung to it. He’d never truly thought about how serene and calm his territory was, especially at night like this. It seemed as if every part of the dense forest shone and reflected back to him the cloudless sky, bright with stars. He tried to keep up with Honeydawn, but he couldn’t help getting a bit lost in his own thoughts. Someday when he finally joined his ancestors in the stars, would his descendants feel his presence as strongly as he did now? 

“Come along, Sootspark,” Honeydawn urged him, “ we need to get to the Starstream before the sun starts rising.” She paused, noticing how lost in his own thoughts he was. “Are you nervous?”

“Something feels strange about this,” Sootspark admitted. “It doesn’t feel right knowing I’ll be leading SunClan by the end of tonight. Am I ready for that sort of responsibility, Honeydawn?”

Honeydawn dipped her head. “StarClan chose you, Sootspark. They wouldn’t choose you to lead SunClan if there was even a chance you weren’t ready. You’ll do great, I promise.”

Sootspark nodded and followed her down the path to the Starstream. “I hope you’re right…”

Honeydawn sat beside the stream. “Good luck, Sootspark,” she whispered, almost as if she didn’t want to break the silence surrounding them.

Sootspark took a deep breath, leaned down, and dipped his nose into the icy rushing water. When he peeked an eye open, he found himself not sitting by the banks with Honeydawn, but surrounded by the starry pelts of his ancestors. Sootspark dipped his head to them.

“Hello, Sootspark,” a particularly sweet voice mewed. Sootspark recognized the voice almost immediately: his mother, Batshadow. “It’s been far too long. I wish we were meeting again in better circumstances, but I have some troubling news to share with you.”

Sootspark stared at her for a moment and asked, “What sort of news?” He wasn’t even SunClan’s leader yet and he was already being given bad news?

Batshadow rested her spiky tail against his shoulder. “Something sinister is lurking outside of StarClan’s territory, and the darkness will soon overtake the light. Protect your Clan well, Sootspark, even if you may not have the guidance of your ancestors.”

Sootspark’s heart dropped. Before he could ask her any more questions, she pressed her nose to his forehead to continue with the ceremony. “I give you this life with the courage and willpower to protect your Clan, even if the only guidance you may have is your own.”

The new life surged through Sootspark’s pelt as he clenched his jaw. He knew the ceremony was painful, but he never imagined it’d be so bad… As the lightning strikes of pain slowly died down, he managed to catch his breath. Another cat stepped in front of him, taking his mother’s place.

“Do you recognize who I am as well, Sootspark?” The tom mewed. Sootspark shook his head in shame.

“My name is Sunwhisper, I was SunClan’s first medicine cat,” the tom told him. “After my clanmates brought in a pair of sick kits from a neighboring Clan, I did my best to treat them anyway. Cloudstar requested that the rule about neglecting kits in need be added because he saw how hard I worked to help them.”

Sunwhisper pressed his nose against Sootspark’s forehead as Batshadow had. Sootspark prepared himself this time. “Sootspark, with this life I give you the kindness and compassion to care for anyone who comes to you in need, no matter their background.”

The second life didn’t seem nearly as painful as the first, but Sootspark figured that might just be because he knew what to expect. His claws sunk into the ground to keep himself from stumbling.

A third starry pelt stepped up next. “My name is Valleyfall. It’s very good to finally meet you, Sootspark.” The she-cat flicked her tail as she began explaining who she was. “I was a warrior of RavineClan before I was a warrior of SunClan. Fallenstar of RavineClan found me out for having kits with a SunClan warrior and exiled me, demanding I leave immediately with my newborn kits. I had nowhere else to go and I was too weak to hunt for myself, so I pleaded with Cloudstar to allow me into SunClan. He was merciful enough to let me raise my kits there.” The she-cat proceeded to give him his next life, “Sootspark, I give you this life with the mercy and forgiveness to save those who have done you wrong.”

Before Sootspark could even register what was happening, he’d received all nine of his lives, the last five being given with the bravery and selflessness to defend his Clanmates in battle, the wisdom to keep peace between the Clans to the best of his ability, the trust in both himself and his ancestors, the loyalty to uphold the Warrior Code and StarClan, and the determination to never give up on his Clan or his duties. Sootspark panted to catch his breath, watching as his ancestors began fading.

“Good luck, Sootstar. We have faith in you,” Batshadow mewed as her starry pelt faded into the dark sky.

Sootstar peeked his eyes open and groaned, shaking the icy water from his nose. Honeydawn stood up and looked at him.

“How was it?” She asked as she flicked her tail. Sootstar stood up and followed after her.

“It was okay,” he said quietly. Batshadow’s words still rolled around in his skull and he wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to discuss it with her tonight. The ceremony was exhausting, and he really just wanted to get back to camp and sleep.

Honeydawn nodded and a silence surrounded them, the only sound being the crunching of leaves under their paws and bugs humming in the warm Greenleaf air. “You know,” Honeydawn’s voice broke the not-so-quiet silence that hung between them, “when I first earned my medicine name, I wasn’t sure I was ready. I was afraid I wouldn’t be ready to take on the responsibilities of being a medicine cat. It was really scary. And when my mentor joined StarClan and left me as the only medicine cat in SunClan, I was even more afraid.”

“I know becoming a leader isn’t the same thing as becoming a medicine cat at all, but I’ve realized something since then. If I’m not confident in myself and my abilities, how can my clanmates be? Deep down, it’s still terrifying knowing how much trust they put in me, but I know they’ll still love me, even if I mess up.”

If Sootstar was listening, he didn’t respond. He tended to do that a lot, getting lost in his own thoughts processing what he was being told so much he couldn’t manage a response. 

“You’ll do great, Sootstar. I believe in you,” was all Honeydawn said as she pushed her way past the final stretch of bushes and into the clearing of SunClan camp, leaving Sootstar standing there to process everything that had happened that night.


End file.
